unofficial_rasfandomcom-20200214-history
Transportation
Overall Transportation in RAS There are a lot of transportation that students could use to come to school. For instance, most of the students in Raffles American School, which its current campus located at Anjung, Nusajaya, usually students are picked up and dropped off by their parents. However, some students use the RAS school bus. This school bus is only picking up and sending off students who live in a specific area for now as there are not much student. RAS school bus goes to locations such as Horizon Hills, East Ledang and Taman Bukit Indah. Furthermore, 2 students in RAS drives to school. Students who live nearby the school also cycle, walk, jog, or use motor scooter as their daily transportation to school. Rules for using personal car In Raffles American School, as long as you're above 17, you have your official "P" driving license, you can drive to school. However, the school will not have any responsibility on student's car because student's car are not school' property. But it's students' property. Hence, if student's car are stolen, met an accident outside school is none of the school's concern but the student. Don't park at places that are reserved for teachers or staffs parking lot. Students with a personal car can't send students who are picked up by their parents without their parents' consent. In addition, you can only use your car during the journey to school and after you're done with school. No personal car during school hour. For example, P.E lessons are held in Educity daily, in order to go there, students have to go in the school bus even though you have your own car. On the other hand, for CCA/after school activities such as badminton that also held in Educity you can drive your own car. RAS School Bus Since I first joined RAS, I sign up for the school bus with my brother. Everyday after school, most of the kids in the school bus were really noisy. They walk around and never listen to the driver who always asked them to sit in their seat and put on their seatbelt. Mr. Conner always make sure everyone sit according to the assigned seats and put their seatbelt on. He created the bus's rules because the kids might do crazy things on the bus. Sometime, they will fight, scream, cry, eat their snacks and walk around in the bus. Mr. Azman will ask them to stop and make them calm. If we are late for the bus, Mr. Conner have to look for us. He want us to be on time. Normally, I will sleep on my way home but most of the time the kids can be annoying to me. When Mr. Azman drop the kids home, sometime their parent were not at home. He will call their parent. If their parent were busy, he will send back the kids to the school or let them stay in the bus while he send the other kids home. RAS have three friendly bus drivers, Mr. Azman, Mr. Din and Mr. Erwan. Mostly Mr. Azman will send me home. The Singapore School Car transportation The Singapore School Car transportation currently consists of 6 students as of the year 2015-2016. Darien, Afia, Gabriel, Tasmia and Zinia take the transport daily. The car leaves the meeting point in Singapore, Jurong east, at 7:05 am but if all the students have arrived before 7:05 am, the bus will leave. We are allowed to read, listen to music, talk, use our electronics and nap.